Dark intentions
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: Rated for langaue and some violence and sexual themes later. The gang gets sent to hogwarts to protect Harry, nothing new. But kurama and one of their new assistants have to teach DADA without killing or intentionally failing students. What other surprise
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll. It's me. Back again for another story, and it's a Harry Potter cross over! Yeah, yeah they're getting old, but I've wanted to try one forever! Any how,

This will take place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Harry Potter. I do own Night and Kaili (Kay-lee)

Enjoy the fic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Koenma waited impatiently for three people to arrive in his office. A semi tall raven haired boy already sat completely board in a chair in front of Koenma's desk. Yuskue's chocolate brown eyes stared slightly into the distance. The tall carrot top, Kuwabara say as well, assumingly thinking about something, but you couldn't really tell with him… Kurama sat silently, his green orbs watching Koenma's frustrations. Hiei, being one of the missing three, had been notified of this meeting, and if frustrated Koenma that her wasn't here yet. The other two were two new assistants for the team.

Night was a shadow kitsune. She was also trained in witch craft a bit. She was a strong fighter, but she was blind. That was a –huge- weakness for her but she didn't often show it.

Kaili was an ice maiden. She too was trained in witch craft, but her skills were based more on healing than fighting.

Both of the girls would be an asset on this mission. If they would get here!

Koenma's pacing was cut off as a pure black fox burst into the room followed by a girl. The girl had blondish layered hair and the bottom layer was dyed black. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room before landing on the fox. Kaili wore a light green tee shirt and baggy black cargo pants.

"Get over here Night. You stole my candy." Kaili said. A girl with dark, almost mocha skin appeared in place of the fox. Her layered hair was black except for the bottom layer which was red. She had one silver, one dark purple eye, both of which were ghostly blank without pupils. Two baby blue wolf eyes were nestled neatly in her hair, both of which had three earrings each. Night wore a black and white tank top and black jeans.

"Did not!" Night said with a grin. "I stole my candy that you stole from me that I stole from the store." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Koenma cleared his throat slightly and the two girls glanced up at him.

"Hey Koenma!" Night exclaimed.

"Yo homie gee wanna be, what is up?" Kaili said.

Koenma's eye twitched slightly at the girls' greeting. Showed how much respect he got. Not that anyone but Kurama gave him much more on the normal team but they didn't need to know that.

"Took you two long enough to get here. Now if Hiei would show up…."Koenma started.

"Hiei, you mean that like gothic guy standing in the corner over there?" Night asked. Indeed, Hiei was leaning against the wall in his usual corner. "He's been here since we got here."

"Hmpf. Well then. I'll tell you about the…." Koenma was cut off again as Yuskue spoke up.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked pointing at Night and Kaili.

"Don't 'who the hell are they' us." Kaili said in a sarcastic tone before turning to Koenma. "You didn't tell them who their new assistants were?" She asked.

"Whoa. We have –girls- for assistants?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet ya. The name's Night and if you value you life, you'll know don't mess with me." Night said with a slight grin. "Kidding about the messing with me thing. But nice to finally meet the 'oh so rumored about' spirit detectives."

"My name's Kaili. If you have something against working with girls, better spit it out now so I can kick your ass." Kaili said flatly. "I'm not kidding either." Night shook her head at her friend.

"You can test one another's skill later." Koenma said, getting extremely irritated. "Right now, I need to explain the mission. The six of you will be traveling to a wizarding school in Europe called Hogwarts. There you are to protect the boy Harry Potter, and stop an evil wizard named Voldermort from destroying the world. All of you except Kurama and Night will be going as students. Kurama and Night will be the defense against the dark arts teacher for sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. You mustn't blow your cover! Is this understood?"

The gang, with the exception of Night and Kurama nodded.

"Koenma, how do you expect us to teach a class?" Kurama asked politely.

"By what ever means," Koenma started "that doesn't not include major injury to the students."

"Are minor injuries okay?" Night asked a sadist like grin on her face.

Koenma sighed. "You can't kill anyone, but if small injury occurs in the case of a lesson, then, yes it's allowed."

"That's awesome. I do believe we have some shopping to do before we can attend school." Kaili said, bouncing hyper actively.

"Yup. Let's go!" Night exclaimed. The two were half way down the hall before they realized two things. One, they were alone. Two, they had no idea how they were getting to London.

While the two figured out they needed to turn around, the gang started asking a few questions of their own.

"What's with those two? They're not normal." Yuskue asked.

"Well, being as Night is blind and god knows what happened to Kaili." Koenma said. "But most of their overly hyper attitudes is covering up for bad past."

"Night's blind? How does she—" Kurama was cut off as Night and Kaili burst back into the room.

"I've trained my remaining four senses enough that I can respond to things and fight as well as anyone with sight." Night said flatly.

"Koenma, how are we going to get to London?" Kaili asked.

"Oh! Yes, Botan will get you there and provide you with the money you'll need. Now off with you." Koenma said shoving everyone out the door slightly.

"We'd better be using Botan's oar again." Kaili muttered.

"Don't be silly." The bubbly grim reaper said appearing before them. "We'll be taking a portal."

"Joy." Night murmured. "I'm not going in first second, third, fourth, or fifth."

"So you're going last?" Kuwabara asked. Night nodded.

"Let's get moving then!" Botan said and a purple and black swirly portal thing appeared. Every one steppes through and ended up in Diagon ally.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The gang met outside Olivanders to get their wands. Everyone had bought the rest of their supplies spare pets.

"Well, c'mon. This is the second to last stop." Night said.

"Second to last? I thought-" Kuwabara started.

"Don't." Kaili interrupted him.

"Don't what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't think."

"Kaili that was mean." Night said flatly. "After this we're going to pick up pets."

To say the least, the wand picking experience was a very long one. Yuskue and Kuwabara both went through at least twenty wands a piece. That wasn't the most exciting part.

Hiei's first thirty attempts started fires, Kaili's all froze something, Kurama's sent plant life growing like crazy, and Night's caused a few explosions.

They ended up with these wands. Yuskue: Phoenix feather, mahogany 8inches. Kuwabara: Werewolf hair(I was REALLY board and in need of an idea) cheery tree, 9 inches. Hiei: Dragon heartstring Ash. 8 inches. Kaili: Hair of a vella. Ash, 7 ½ inches. Kurama: Hair from a Kitsune(Good luck?) Oak, 11 inches.

Night… went through about sixty wands before Mr. Olivanders came up with and idea.

"Could I see a strand of your hair dear?" He asked. Night nodded slightly and gave him a strand.

The old man disappeared into the back of the shop.

"What was that about?" Yuskue asked.

"Don't know, honestly don't care. He was probably tired of Night destroying stuff and decided to put some sort of voodoo curse on her." Kaili said.

Night rolled her eyes. "You're and idiot, did you know that?"

They two began to bicker slightly leaving the guys to discus the situation.

"What do you think of them?" Yuskue asked watching the two throw increasingly bad insults at each other.

"I think Koenma's stupid for thinking a couple of baka onnas could help us." Hiei replied flatly.

"They seem to be hiding a lot about themselves." Kurama murmured thoughtfully. "And they've had training in witch craft before. They could be an asset."

"hn. Not likely." Hiei muttered. Just then, Mr. Olivanders came from the back of the shop.

He handed Night a black wand. "I've had to wood sitting in my back office forever. Anything I tried to fill it with went up in smoke, but since most of the wands you tried caused something to explode, I thought, just maybe. It's your hair so the wand will only respond to you."

"This is the wood from a death tree." Murmured Night as she ran her fingers over the wand carefully. "Sir, where did you get this wood?" She asked.

"An old friend of mine a long, long time ago." The old man murmured. The group thanked Olivanders and paid for their wands.

Night remained deep in thought as they proceeded to the pet shop. She snapped out once they got there because of the colorful array of animals to choose from. (I know they only have a choice of like three animals, but I don't care at the moment.)

Walking out of the shop, Night had a small black fox curled in her arms. Kaili had a black and white kitten. A small owl rested on Hiei's shoulder. He hadn't been able to pry the damned thing off him. Kurama had a silver fox. Kuwabara had a orange and white kitten. And lastly, Yuskue had a small white mouse.

"C'mon ya'll let's get going to that inn place Koenma told us about." Kaili said taking Night's arm and leading her away, leaving the gang to follow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There ya'll go. The first chapter is DONE. I just want a few votes. What should I name the animals? I'll pick the names I like the most, so please give me your ideas! Love ya'll! R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Yep, I got one review so I'm writing chapter two! Yeah, lame I know, but I don't give a rip. Hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter, and I hope it answers a few questions.

I also just read the 6th book so there'll probably be some spoilers form that too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night and Kaili walked ahead of the boys down the street, carrying on their own conversation. The gang didn't really have much to say. They were all still kinda confused about the whole wizarding world thing.

Kurama of course also had some questions for his counter part.

-Do you know how that old man got a hold of wood from a death tree and the hair of a kitsune?- Kurama asked.

_-Wouldn't you like to know.- _Yoko replied.

Kurama growled slightly, frustrated. –Why were you in the human world? And here of all places?-

_-I was looking for an artifact. - _Yoko replied. _–It just so happened to be here.-_

-And did you just so happen to need a human's help to get a hold of it?-

Yoko was silent for a moment's time. _–He did help me, yes. I needed to use magic, which obviously, I don't typically use.-_

Kurama sighed slightly. Leave it to Yoko to get involved with humans because of an artifact. –I presume your payment for his help was the hair and the death tree wood?- Kurama more stated that asked.

_-I never thought he'd actually be able to use it- _Yoko replied flatly. Kurama was cut off from replying when he heard Night's voice.

"Hey. Kurama. Fox-box, anybody home?" She asked shaking his shoulders slightly.

"Hm?" Kurama asked. He must have spaced out slightly.

Night cocked her head to the side slightly. He knew she couldn't actually be looking at him, but it felt like she could see into his very soul. Night seemed to think about something for a moment before coming to a final decision. "We wanted to know if you wanted to stop for ice cream." The girl indicated behind her vaguely, pointing in the general direction of the shop.

Kurama took her arm gently and led her into the shop. "If we don't go in, kami knows the kind of destruction that would take place." Night grinned slightly, murmuring something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'that would be fun to see.' Kurama just shook his head slightly.

Night stopped in the entrance of the shop, her blank eyes unfocused, head cocked slightly to the side, trying to sort out all the sounds in the shop. Night put a hand to her head and staggered slightly. Kurama put a hand on her arm to help steady her.

Night smiled gratefully up at him. "Thanks. Too many sounds at once, and I was trying too hard to focus on finding Kaili and the rest of them." Night shook her head. "Going into a crowded school is going to be worse. I must seem like a complete idiot."

Kurama shook his head slightly, gently leading the girl to an empty table with enough room for the rest of the group when they got their ice cream. "Koenma sent you on a job. It's not your fault."

Night just shook her head. "I agreed to take the job without questioning about it first." She stared blankly ahead for a moment's time, then blinked slightly. "How are we supposed to teach a class?" She asked.

Kurama shrugged. "Just teach what ever the book says we're supposed to teach." He said. "Plus a few of our own tricks." Night smiled at him.

"This will be fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(the next day)……………………………………………………………

Night woke up, really groggy as Kaili shook her shoulders. "Where the hell am I?" She asked still half asleep.

Kaili groaned. "Why couldn't I have befriended a morning person?" She asked in exasperation looking towards the heavens, as though the answer might rain down to her. When it didn't, she turned back to Night, who was again sleeping soundly.

"Damn it!" She swore again loudly. Kuwabara poked his head into the room.

"If you don't hurry you two are going to miss breakfast and they don't serve food on the train until lunch.

Night was out of bed and to the door so fast no one saw her move. "Thank you SO much for telling us Kuwabara. Now let me get dressed and we'll see y'all down there in about… two minutes. Time us!" With that she closed the door and started to get dressed.

Outside Kuwabara stared at the door for a moment, then glanced at his watch.

"What's up, Kuwabara?" Yuskue asked as he met Kuwabara walking down the hall. Kuwabara was still looking at the watch.

"Night said she and Kaili would be down in two minutes, dressed and ready for breakfast. It's already been forty-five seconds."

The two boys continued down the steps into pub area place of the leaky caldron, where they were staying. Kurama and Hiei were already there.

Exactly a minute later, Night came barreling down the steps, with Kaili at her heels.

Night ran full out into a table with a small 'oomph'. Regaining her composer she sniffed the air slightly then looked towards where her team's scents were coming from. "Kuwabara, how'd we do?" She asked, now moving towards the table, Kaili holding her arm so she wouldn't run into anything else.

"A minute fifty-five." He said. "Cutting it kinda close, don't ya think?"

Night blinked slightly cocking her head to the side. "But, isn't life more fun that way?" She asked.

"What are they talking about?" Hiei asked in a board voice.

Kaili thought for a moment. "Night said something about getting dressed and getting down here in two minutes and Kuwabara timed her."

Hiei just looked at her. "Why?"

Kaili shrugged. "That's just the type of thing Night would do."

Night sat down. "Can we get food now?" She asked. "I know I did not miss breakfast in two minutes."

"Damn, if we miss breakfast." A boy with bright red hair was coming down the steps.

"If you had gotten up on time Ron, we wouldn't be in this situation." A girl with dark curly hair appeared after him.

"It's not our faults Hermione." The boy called Ron said. "You could have woken us up."

A boy with black hair came down the steps next. "I don't think that would have help, Ron."

"Thank Harry. That's really supportive." Ron muttered, before spotting six people he didn't recognize sitting at a table, with trunks that looked like they were ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Hey, are you guys the new students coming to Hogwarts that dad told me about?" (A/N: I had to resist saying y'all!) Ron asked approaching the table.

"Yeah." Yuskue said standing up. "The name's Yuskue."

"I'm Ron." Ron said. "That's Hermione, and Harry."

Yuskue nodded. "This is Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Kaili, and Night."

Hermione spoke up. "Aren't two of you going to be teachers this year?" She asked, knowing this because, she's just herself.

Yuskue was staring at her with Ron and Kuwabara. "How'd she know that?" They all asked at the same time.

"That's Hermione." Harry said simply.

Meanwhile, they were being ignored. Night had turned to face Hermione's voice. "Yeah, me and Kurama." She said, pointing vaguely in Kurama's direction. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Hermione suddenly lowered her voice. "Is it true that you're demons? And that one of you is blind?" She asked a slightly sheepish look on her face.

Night smirked slightly. "All of us are at least part demon, except Kuwabara. He's human. And, yes, I'm blind."

Hermione gapped, suddenly noticing Night's mis-matched, blank eyes. And letting the fact that demons would be teaching them at school sink in. And that demons existed, that was probably a shock too…

"Hun, are you alright?" Kaili asked, seeing the expression on her face.

Hermione jumped. "Oh, yes. I'll be fine. Are you taking the train?"

"Train?" Night asked, cocking her head to the side. Before Hermione could answer, she 'looked' in a different direction. "Hey, y'all got food. No fair." She snapped at Yuskue, Kuwabara. Ron, and Harry who were already eating.

Kaili sighed at Night's sudden distraction. "What were you saying about a train?" She asked Hermione, while Night attempted to get some food.

Hermione shook herself slightly. "The Hogwarts Express. It goes from King's Cross station to the Hogsmead station. From there, we are taken to school."

Kurama frowned. "Koenma didn't mention anything of the sort."

Just then, Koenma appeared in the making Kaili and Hermione jump, but of course, not Hiei and Kurama, who were always composed. Well most of the time.

"I forgot to give you some details about transportation….." Koenma trailed off. "Who's this?" H asked pointing to Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to update soon. R&R.


End file.
